


At Last

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward, Cuddling, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Singing in the Shower, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first time together Steve wakes up to an unexpected but pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Steve drowsily stirred awake when there was a tender kiss to his jaw from the man that was holding onto him from behind, Steve smiled tiredly and yawned before pushing his cheek back into the plush bedding. The warm body behind him pressed closer for just a moment before another soft kiss was placed this time on the back of his neck then a nose nuzzled into his hair, breathing in deeply. Steve hummed appreciatively to the tentative affections.

"Gotta shower, plane leaves in an hour." Phil whispered behind him before he pulled away, Steve nodded and pulled the blankets up over his naked shoulders. He felt the bed move and the weight behind him was gone. He and Phil had been dating for a few months now and had been taking things slow intimately in theif relationship but last night had been different when Phil was going away on the bus unsure of how long this time or why some unknown desperation took over the super soldier to just be as near to him as possible if that meant taking him into bed for the first time, well so be it. He heard the bathroom doorknob turn before he spoke again. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like." the words were spoken with such gentleness Steve's heart swelled even more. He buried his nose in the blankets that smelled like Phil and knew the invite still stood even after he was out on the bus; if he just wanted to be away from SHIELD for a while, he vaguely heard the shower turn on and could tell Phil was trying his hardest not to make too much noise and keep him up but it was impossible with his keen sense of hearing.

Phil stepped into the shower and Steve heard faint humming as a shampoo bottle was popped open but what came next he never expected to hear.

"At last, my love has come along.." It was quiet and it was obvious Phil didn't want him to hear him singing an Etta James song at six in the morning but the sound was something that warmed him to the core. "My lonely days are over." He was now squeezing some soap onto a washrag then scrubbing his body, Steve could hear every little sound especially now that he was trying harder to. "At last the skies above are blue." Steve laid there in bed just listening for a minute letting the happy sounds flood his ears and fill his heart, eventually he couldn't stand it anymore. He out of bed and crept towards the door. He knew it was a shot in the dark to even try to sneak up on him but it was a shot he'd take; he slowly pushed the door open, to his advantage Phil was looking away from him as he scrubbed the shampoo through his hair. "For here we are in heaven," 

Steve pulled the curtain back and that was when Phil finally turned around surprised and embarrassed when Steve was just standing there in not but his skin and a smug little smirk on his lips, Phil blushed and knew he had been caught. Without a word Steve stepped in with him pulling the curtain closed behind him he invaded his space putting a hand beneath his jaw and kissing him deeply the other hand wrapping around his waste until they were both standing beneath the steaming shower.

"For you are mine...at last." Steve finished the song for him not singing but just saying it with all the conviction in the world; looking him deeply in the eyes, taking in the sight of the man that belonged to him and no one else, Phil's heart fluttered. Steve moved in for another kiss this one much more desperate than the first.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant even.


End file.
